Na zgodę
by NiktTaki
Summary: Syriusz i Remus, nie slash! O przyjaźni, o tym, że czasami może już być z późno.
1. Chapter 1

_Syriuszu,_

_pamiętasz, gdy na piątym roku James zamknął nas razem w schowku na miotły? Do tej pory mam bliznę na prawym ramieniu. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak na oślep zacząłeś machać rękami, krzycząc, że boisz się ciemności. Pokłóciliśmy się wtedy o coś, chyba o dziewczynę. Chciał, żebyśmy pogadali po męsku, jak facet z facetem. Problem w tym (choć wtedy oczywiście nie zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawy), że piętnaście lat to nie czas, by nazywać się dorosłym. _

_Sądzę, że gdyby nie on, nie przyjaźnilibyśmy się. Syriusz Black, przystojny, elokwentny, popularny arystokrata i Remus Lupin, ten chudy, wysoki dzieciak z bliznami na całym ciele, który raz w miesiącu znikał ze szkoły na kilka dni. James był spoiwem, łączył nas, dopełniał, razem z nim stanowiliśmy całość. Nierozerwalną, taką na zawsze. W chwili, gdy go zabrakło… Cóż, sam wiesz, co było dalej._

_Czy wierzyłem, że nas zdradziłeś? Z całego serca pragnę wykrzyczeć, że nie, że tak naprawdę nigdy w Ciebie nie zwątpiłem. Jestem już jednak zbyt stary, zbyt zmęczony, by kłamać. Uwierzyłem, uwierzyłbym znowu. W tym miejscu chyba powinienem przeprosić, jednak sądzę, że spotkamy się jeszcze, będę miał okazję, by podać Ci swoją dłoń. Możesz ją przyjąć lub odrzucić. Chciałbym, choć przez chwilę, żeby wszystko było tak proste jak kiedyś, żebyśmy usiedli we czwórkę… Tak, we czwórkę i pili Ognistą Whisky w Pokoju Życzeń. Bez Was, alkohol nie smakuje tak samo, bez Was naprawdę uzależnia, przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze._

_Harry bardzo przypomina Jamesa. Jest tak samo odważny, tak samo wierzy w dobro. Kiedy patrzę na niego, potrafię jednak dostrzec również wszystkie te cechy, których Rogaczowi brakowało. _

_Harry powiedział mi, że nigdy się nie podda. Trzynastoletnie dziecko, które ma pełne prawo, by się bać, by płakać i popełniać błędy, powiedziało mi, że tak naprawdę boi się samego strachu. To wyjątkowo dziwne i smutne doświadczenie, patrzeć jak Harry dorasta, w chwili, gdy jego rodzicom nie jest to dane. Jesteś mu potrzebny, ja w ciągu tego roku zrobiłem wszystko, co byłem w stanie zrobić, ale wciąż pozostało tak wiele. Jestem zbyt słaby, za bardzo ich kochałem. Mimo wszystko, to właśnie Ty byłeś najsilniejszy z nas wszystkich. _

_Zastanawiam się, czy moja sowa Cię znajdzie, zastanawiam się, jak teraz wygląda Twoje życie. Wiem, że musisz się ukrywać i wiem, że to niemożliwe z wielu powodów, ale jeśli kiedyś nadarzą się sprzyjające okoliczności, moje drzwi są zawsze dla Ciebie otwarte._

_Zapytałeś mnie, czy uciekłem. W chwili, gdy mogliśmy porozmawiać w drodze z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tak, uciekłem i uciekłbym znowu. Powinienem, ale nie chcę się tłumaczyć. Nie wiesz, co zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu. Nie wiesz, jak się czuje człowiek po śmierci dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół i zdradzie trzeciego. Opuszczony, obdarty z wszystkiego, co zapewniało mu zaufanie i bezpieczeństwo. To dziwne ,gdy po trzynastu latach nie jestem już całkowicie sam, spróbuj mnie zrozumieć, choć trochę._

_Nie jestem dobry w pisaniu listów, nie jestem zbyt dobry w odnawianiu tego, z czego stratą pogodziłem się już dawno. Zrozumiem, jeśli postanowisz, że minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Mimo wszystkich pięknych, głębokich cytatów o przyjaźni, czasami po prostu jest za późno._

_Przepraszam, że nie jestem Jamesem, że nigdy nim nie będę. Ja też go kochałem._

_Remus_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lunatyku,_

_właśnie znalazłem opuszczony dom jakiejś mugolskiej rodziny. Jest ogromny, zimny, przypomina mi rezydencję, w której często spędzałem wakacje. Nie potrafię sobie teraz przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek Ci o tym opowiadałem. Wiem, że James na pewno wiedział. O ciemnych pokojach i wielkich, zimnych łóżkach. O miejscu, w którym najodważniejszy, najbardziej optymistyczny człowiek na świecie czuje się tak przeraźliwie samotny. Nie chcę tu być, ale chwilowo, nie mam żadnych innych opcji._

_Azkaban jest miejscem, którego nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Pełnym cienia, mroku, zimna i strachu. Wilgotne ściany otoczyły mnie, dementorzy pozbawili wszystkiego, co ludzkie. Ciepło jest tym, czego mi brakuje w życiu na wolności. Uciekłem, mając cel, uciekałem już wiele razy. Wolność mnie upaja i sądzę, że niedługo zrobię coś bardzo głupiego i nieodpowiedzialnego, coś w moim stylu. Jakby to, co robiłem w ciągu tego roku nie było wystarczająco nieprawdopodobne i szalone. Teraz nie jestem do końca pewny, jak żyć. Chciałbym mieć miejsce, do którego mógłbym wrócić. Chciałbym uwierzyć, że kiedyś mogę je odnaleźć, że może z Twoją pomocą…_

_Prosiłeś mnie o wybaczenie. Nie sądzę, że jesteś w stanie powiedzieć, co dokładnie mam Ci wybaczyć. Znam Cię lepiej niż sądzisz, nie zależy Ci na moim wybaczeniu. Po prostu nie chcesz być sam i szczerze, szczerze mam wielką ochotę, żebyś cierpiał, żebyś tak jak ja słyszał głosy w swojej głowie, wszystkich tych, których nie byłeś w stanie uratować. Chcę, żebyś żałował, naprawdę żałował tego, że we mnie zwątpiłeś, chcę, gdzieś głęboko, gdzie jestem płaczliwym, sentymentalnym idiotą, żebyś powiedział mi, że byłem dla Ciebie tak samo ważny jak oni. Wiem też, że może nigdy tego nie zrobisz i właśnie to Ci wybaczę, bo wiesz co? Ja również nie chcę być sam._

_Zdradzę Ci teraz mój największy sekret, coś o czym nawet James nie miał pojęcia. Byłem zakochany w Lily, kiedyś, przez kilka lat w czasach, gdy wszystko było prostsze. Wtedy uważałem to za wielką miłość na wieki, ale uwierz mi, nic co nastolatek uważa za wieczne i prawdziwe, nigdy takie nie jest. Nic, tak jak Azkaban, nie zmienia ludzi. Mówię Ci to, żebyś dobrze zrozumiał, że chcę Ci zaufać. Tylko proszę, nie zdziw się, jak w dniu, w którym się spotkamy, moja pięść dobrze przywita się z Twoją twarzą. Nie byłym mężczyzną, gdybym tego nie zrobił._

_Minęło wiele czasu i jestem tylko człowiekiem, więc nie powiem Ci, czy zbyt wiele. Przekonamy się. _

_Chciałbym napisać, jak okropnie się czułem, gdy wszyscy we mnie zwątpili, jak bardzo cierpiałem popadając w powolne szaleństwo. Jednak dzieciństwo takie jak moje, rodzina którą miałem, sprawiły, że nic nie zmusi mnie do rozpamiętywania przeszłości. Do zastanawiania się, jak wiele wycierpiałem i użalania się nad sobą. Jestem pełnym goryczy, pieprzonym optymistą. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj._

_Zaopiekuję się Harrym, na tyle, na ile będę mógł. _

_Łapa_


End file.
